The Musketeers Hero Types
by Emz597
Summary: Being a romantic hero type can come in handy, Aramis starts to realise there's something between Athos and D'Artagnan. Fourshot series! finished for the time being :)
1. A Romantic Hero Type

**Title: **A Romantic Hero Type

**Summary: **Being a romantic hero type can come in handy, Aramis starts to realise there's something between Athos and D'Artagnan. Oneshot!

**Pairing: **Athos/D'Artagnan

**Characters: **Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos, Aramis

**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.

**Spoilers:** Small spoilers from the second episode of the first series, 'Sleight of Hand.'

**Rating: **13+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Musketeers sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's notes: **Of course before the 3rd episode I had to rewatch the first two xD can't believe didn't think of this when I saw it the first time?! Was probably too busy watching Athos. Thank you CrunchyScones for the beta :) Enjoy x

* * *

"I think she likes you" mumbled Aramis as he poured out some wine for D'Artagnan, catching in the corner of his eye, Athos walking towards them.

"It's too dangerous" Athos said quietly as Aramis turned round to pour out the rest of the wine.

"I can do this" D'Artagnan quickly replied. "Trust me."

Aramis frowned as he watched the two men talking. There was something about the way they looked at each other. The look on Athos' face was one Aramis had seen before on plenty of men. It was concern but not for a friend, no, for a loved one. The musketeer could quite clearly see the worry in Athos' eyes and the trying reassurance in D'Artagnan's.

These two cared for each other deeply and they had no way of showing their concern, not with him and Porthos in the room. All Athos could do was place his hand on D'Artagnan's arm before taking a sip of wine.

_'It all makes sense now'_ thought Aramis as to why Athos was so against this from the beginning. Insisting one of them did it instead, being the one to check on D'Artagnan at the Chatelet and now trying to stop the boy from continuing. He didn't want his lover to get hurt.

"This evening, Vadim visited a women called Suzette Pinault." D'Artagnan said as he made his way to leave, giving Athos one more look "You'll find her in the Rue Lagrange. She's his mistress."

"Tell me we made the right decision." Athos asked as he looked at the fire, after D'Artagnan had left.

"Absolutely" Aramis quickly replied, hearing the concern in Athos' voice.

"Well… what could possibly go wrong?" asked Athos, not sure who he was trying to convince.

Aramis chose not to answer, he just drank his wine. For now he would keep quiet and observe, he knew the couple had a lot more to worry about than himself or Porthos knowing about them. No, for now he would just watch and be there if anything happened. There was a lot at stake here if something did.


	2. The Muscular Hero Type

**Title: **The Muscular Hero Type

**Summary: **Porthos might be the muscles of the group but he can stop and think when he's friends are involved.

**Author's notes: **Jojo very nicely asked for this to be a two shot so I wrote this for them and you all to enjoy :) x Thank you CrunchyScones for the beta :) Enjoy x

* * *

Porthos took a sip of wine as he sat watching Athos train with D'Artagnan. There was something going on between these two, he was sure of it. Athos took training very seriously, almost like a real fight: Porthos had the scars to prove it. But when Athos trained with the young lad he was more careful, more reserved, like he didn't want to put a scratch on him.

Pouring more wine, Porthos frowned when Athos didn't take the winning strike, instead he just laughed as D'Artagnan made his move. Athos had been doing that a lot more recently, not that he didn't laugh before D'Artagnan appeared but not so often or openly. Whenever the two were together it always seemed to bring out a more relaxed, happier Athos that not even Aramis or he could bring out and they were his closest friends.

_'Something _must_ be going on.'_ Thought the darker skinned man as he finished off his wine.

They always seemed to be together, even when it was the four of them, Athos and D'Artagnan would always sit close to each other.

"Don't frown Porthos, it doesn't suit you." Smiled Aramis as he sat down across from him.

"I'm thinking." he grunted in return.

"Uh oh be careful, don't want to hurt yourself." Aramis laughed at Porthos' stare.

"Can I ask you something?" Porthos asked, sounding too serious for Aramis' liking.

"Of course you can, anything." Replied Aramis, leaning in.

"Have you noticed something going on between Athos and D'Artagnan?" Porthos whispered so the other two members of their group wouldn't hear.

"Like what?" smirked Aramis, he had of course worked it out a few weeks ago but he wasn't going to let Porthos know that. He wanted to see if the darker man could work it out for himself but Aramis was surprised he was working it out this quickly.

"I don't know, there's something going on between them two. Athos is different around the young lad." Porthos sat up defensibly when Aramis started to laugh. "It's not funny Aramis, it could be serious."

"Of course there's something going on between them. My friend, they're in love." Aramis just laughed harder at Porthos' shocked face.

"Love?" Porthos managed to ask.

"Yes love, you know when two people care for each other more than friendly feelings."

"I know what love is." glared Porthos "Why haven't they told us? Don't they trust us?"

"I'm sure they do trust us but aren't ready to tell us. They will when they feel the time is right but for now we have to be quiet and let them enjoy the stage of their relationship they're in. We'll be there for them in case a problem arises." Aramis smiled as he patted Porthos on the arm.

Porthos just grumbled in return as he poured out some more wine for the two of them. How did he not notice sooner the growing relationship between his two friends?

_'The Cardinal is going to have a field day if he finds out.'_ Thought Porthos as he gulped his drink.

They would _all_ be in trouble if the most powerful man in France ever found out.


	3. The Intelligent Hero Type

**Title: **The Intelligent Hero Type

**Summary: **Aramis and Porthos might think he hasn't noticed but Athos is the quiet and intelligent one for a reason. He notices everything.

**Pairing: **Athos/D'Artagnan

**Characters: **Athos, D'Artagnan

**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating: **13+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Musketeers sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's notes: **I was going to leave this as a twoshot but then I decided you can't do 2/4 of the musketeers as hero types. So here is Athos' hero type for you to enjoy. :) thanks to CrunchyScones for beta x

* * *

Athos sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, while lying in bed. They knew, he wasn't sure how but he knew Aramis and Porthos had work it out about him and D'Artagnan. There was something about the way they acted whenever he was talking to his lover. They were like a couple of girls, giggling. (add more)

"You're thinking too loudly, go back to sleep." Came a sleepy voice beside him as a hand was placed on his chest.

"They know." Replied Athos.

"What?" asked D'Artagnan as he looked up at the older man.

"Aramis and Porthos know about us."

"You're just imaging it, they don't know about us. How can they? We've been careful." D'Artagnan said as he snuggled back into bed.

"You don't give them enough credit D'Artagnan." Smiled Athos "they know, have you not noticed? Whenever we sit together they always give each other knowing smiles."

"Why haven't they told us they know?" asked D'Artagnan as he looked up at Athos "Do you think they'll tell someone?"

Wrapping his arms around the younger man, Athos pulled him in closer "No, I trust them not to tell anyone. We'll just have to be even more careful is all, we don't want to give them more that they could use against us."

D'Artagnan sighed.

"Go back to sleep D'Artagnan." Athos could hear the disappointment in the other man's sigh. D'Artagnan didn't like hiding their relationship and neither did Athos but no one could ever find out about them. Athos would have to keep an eye on the troublesome two that were his friends. They were worse than a couple of servants gossiping when they found out something they shouldn't have. If Treville ever found out, there _would_ be consequences.


	4. The Stubborn Hero Type

**Title: **The Stubborn Hero Type

**Summary: **Athos might have told d'Artagnan that they have to keep things secret and that they have to be extra careful but that doesn't mean the young man was going to listen.

**Pairing: **Athos/D'Artagnan

**Characters: **Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos, Aramis

**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy) if you don't please stop reading and don't complain as you have been warned.

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating: **13+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Musketeers sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's notes: **Here is the last hero type hope you enjoy :) thanks to CrunchyScones for beta x

* * *

D'Artagnan sighed as he tied his horse to the tree for the night. Athos had purposely not ridden with him all day and had only spoken to him once when they stopped for lunch. The young man was excited for this camping trip; he was hoping him and Athos could sneak away from the other two and have some alone time in the woods. But judging by the way Athos had been acting, it wasn't going to happen. Ever since the night Athos had told him the others knew, they had been extra careful. D'Artagnan knew it was for the best and why Athos wanted them too but it didn't mean the younger man liked it.

D'Artagnan smiled when he realised it was just him and Athos in the clearing. Quietly as he could, D'Artagnan walked up behind the older man and wrapped his arms around him.

Athos did not squeak as he turned around to see who was hugging him. It _was_ a very manly gasp of surprise.

"D'Artagnan what are you doing?" Whispered Athos as he looked around, making the younger man smile wider. D'Artagnan just ignored the question and moved forward causing Athos to move back until his back hit the tree.

"Stop" said Athos, placing a finger on D'Artagnan's lips as the younger started to move in. "You know we can't."

"You not trying very hard to stop me" replied D'Artagnan, moving Athos' finger and continuing moving in to kiss the older man.

Athos tried to push D'Artagnan away but as soon as he felt the young man's lips on his, the heat started to build up inside of him and all resistance was forgotten.

"Um hem" came a voice from behind the couple, causing them to jump apart.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?" questioned Aramis, as both him and Porthos grinned.

"You're not sorry." replied Athos as D'Artagnan went red in the face.

"Nope we're not." Called out Porthos as he went over to check on his horse.

"There's no need to go all red D'Artagnan." Smirked Aramis "It's only natural to kiss the second most handsome guy in all of Paris."

"The second?" frowned Athos

"I of course am the most handsome." Smiled Aramis

"Of course" muttered Athos, giving Aramis a mock bow before looking at D'Artagnan to check if the young boy was alright.

"No need to be like that Athos. There's nothing to worry about, we promise we'll keep our mouths shut. Just remember that we're sleeping close together so we can hear _everything_." Aramis' comment caused Porthos to laugh as D'Artagnan's face went an even deeper shade of red.

Athos rolled his eyes, he didn't know which was worse. The whole of France finding out about him and D'Artagnan or the gossiping duo he called his friends.


End file.
